She's Back!
by WisestOwl
Summary: Annabeth comes back from seeing her family in San Francisco. Percy has a mental argument with 'himself'. Mostly humor, not much romance. Enjoy! FYI Beaver's are adorable.


**Hello everyone! I have finally found out how to posts stories thanks to bluewaterwings (check out bluewaterwings stories). First story. I am most definitely NOT Rick Riordan, writing extraordinaire. This takes place after PJO and HoO didn't happen.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Percy POV

I'm so excited! Annabeth had gone to visit her parent is San Francisco leaving me with nothing to do for 3 weeks!

I had begged and pleaded for her to let me come, but she kept saying the same thing, "Family trip Seaweed Brain." She even said no to my puppy face!

Well anyways here I was, in the airport, jumping up and down, bobbing my head in excitement, and muttering, "Where is she?" over and over.

Right when I was about to go look for her I saw my Wise girl come towards me with a big smile on her face.

"Wise girl! It was horrible without you! Which is weird because usually I'm a monster magnet, but nothing happened. The only excited thing that happened was when I had a dream that I was like Superman only with a hoodie and trench coat instead of tights and-"

Annabeth shut me up with a kiss that made me melt. I always get flustered around her.

My face went tomato red and I probably had a dreamy smile.

When she pulled away, way too soon, she smiled at me and said, "Seaweed Brain?"

My smart answer was something like," Mmm?"

"Stop babbling."

I pouted but took her luggage in one hand and intertwined our fingers in the other.

I put the luggage away we got in the car and rode in comfortable silence.

My brain wasn't very quite though.

_You should tell her about your dream._

She'd probably just laugh at me. Actually no, she_ would _laugh at me.

_It won't be much fun without her and you know it._

You're right, but-

_No buts, tell her now or else I'm going to start talking about all the books Annabeth has read. And then I'll talk about all those architecture facts Annabeth's so obsessed with. Just because you refuse to use me doesn't mean I have to._

You wouldn't dare. And I use you all the time!

_Oh yes, I would. And no you only use me when Annabeth forces you. Even_ I _don't know how she does it. And I'm you. Now__ I'm going to give you 3 seconds. 3_

Can't we work this out? Like I read some books.

_2._

How about I start using you more often? Wouldn't that be nice?

_1._

You're a little monster.

_Then your a little monster._

What are you talking about?

_How many times do I have to explain? I. Am. You. I mean come _on, _your never _this_ stupid. You have your moments but- Wait a second. Your stalling!_

I don't know what your talking about.

_Just tell her already! _

I'm going crazy.

_Remember you made me do this. Annabeth has read The Hare with Amber Eyes: A Hidden Inheritance, all The Hunger Games, The New Physics and Its Evolution, I Am Number Four, The Power of Six, Incarceron, Unwind, Everlost, Everwild, Everfound-_

Just shut up. Your annoying me.

_Stop stalling and I'll stop reciting the long list of books Annabeth's read. Now where was I? Oh yeah, Phyics-_

I listened to my brain," Hey Wise girl. You know that's dream I was talking about?"

"Yah, that one where your 'Superman without the tights'. What about it?" A smile crept on Annabeth's face when she got to Superman.

"I was hoping you and I could try and make it real."

"…" Then Annabeth started to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

When she finally stopped she wiped away her 'tears of laughter' she said," Nice joke Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, I wasn't joking."

Annabeth gave me weird looks and kept muttering how I'm such a Seaweed Brain the rest of the ride home.

Well at least I'm Annabeth's Seaweed Brain.

**The story's pretty short to me. Sorry if I have bad grammar, spelling, ect. I most defiantly DO NOT have ownership of any of the books listed, Superman, or PJO.**

**So tell me what you think in that very attractive looking review box.**

**If you want me to write about Percy trying to make his dream come true just ask. Or I could write about Percy having the dream. If I didn't really capture they're personalities right, oh well.**

**Thanks for reading my story! Bye for now.**


End file.
